


Cause It's You

by Takujaepls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin loved it when Sehun brought chicken home and Sehun loved Jongin period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by the song You (English Version) by Royal Pirates.

 If Sehun had it left in him to be surprised he probably would have dropped the bag of leftovers in his hand when a set of arms wrapped around him immediately upon entering his apartment. As it was, he was used to his boyfriend strangling him as soon as he came through the front door. If he was being honest he looked forward to it, relaxing into the warm embrace instantly. 

 "Hello to you too," he chuckled as he pulled out of Jongin's arms. He walked over to the kitchen and dropped his keys on the island, Jongin trailing after him like an excited puppy.

 "You're late! I was worried." 

 He rolled his eyes, dropping the plastic bag next to his keys before turning around and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Jongin hummed in appreciation and buried his head into Sehun's neck.

 "I'm literally ten minutes later than normal."

 "That's still too long. Text me next time," he whined.

 Sehun chuckled into Jongin's hair, gripping him tighter before removing himself from the embrace. Jongin huffed but didn't pull him back as Sehun opened the cupboard, pulling some plates out. Jongin hadn't had supper yet, the empty sink telling Sehun as much. He swore in the year him and Jongin had lived together he had never once seen him wash a dish. He was fine doing laundry or cleaning the bathroom but ask him to do dishes and suddenly the world was ending.

 "I'm sorry. Work was just busy. We had a last minute order for a company and it took a while."

 He heard the soft padding of bare feet before Jongin wrapped his arms around him, pushing his face into Sehun's shoulder.

 "Fine but next time let someone else do it. I missed you."

 He smiled even though Jongin couldn't see it. He always said the same things when Sehun was late but he still wasn't tired of it. He liked knowing Jongin waited for him, that he would get irritated when Sehun wasn't on time because he wanted to see him and _ten minutes was nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds too long_.

 He turned around, not breaking their embrace as he looked down at Jongin. They'd been dating for one year, six months and ten days but Sehun still felt his heart speed up when he looked into Jongin's eyes. It felt like yesterday he had walked into the chicken restaurant Sehun worked at, batting his eyelashes over the counter and making him blush. Jongin came into the restaurant every day for a month, even on Sehun's days off. It had taken him the whole month to ask Sehun for his number and by that point Sehun was so impatient he not only gave him his number but asked him out for that evening when he got off work.

 Jongin was the kind of attractive you saw in magazines, making you hold your breath because you were afraid it was a dream and if you breathed maybe you'd wake up. He had smoldering eyes and dark hair that made you wanna run your fingers through it 24/7. His sex appeal was through the roof which is why Sehun thought it was so cute that he was actually so timid. Despite his flirting while Sehun was working, when it was just the two of them he suddenly became a stuttering, blushing mess. Sehun was smitten from the start.

 "You know," Sehun began as he carded a hand through Jongin's hair, moving it out of his eyes. "One of these days you're gonna get tired of me bringing chicken home for you."

 He scoffed, pulling Sehun closer to nose at his cheeks.

 "I'm never tired of chicken, especially not when  _you_ bring it home." 

 Sehun grinned and shook his head, backing him up to the island. He leaned in, pressing their lips together. His hands came down to hold Jongin's waist briefly before he pulled away.

 "Yeah, we'll see about that. Now sit." He pushed Jongin onto one of the wooden stools before turning around to get their supper ready. 

 Jongin sat and watched him, chin propped up on his hand. He worked as a dance instructor and had his own small studio he'd opened with money he'd saved up himself. His parents were loaded and had offered to pay for it but Jongin was adamant he make his own way. It worked out for the best because when Jongin's parents found out he was gay they'd practically disowned him, limiting their interactions to Christmas cards. Jongin insisted it was fine, that if they couldn't accept him for who he was he didn't need them anyway but Sehun still felt a prickle of guilt when he thought about it. He'd come out to them after him and Sehun had started dating and there was always that little voice in the back of his head blaming himself. Still, he didn't think he would change it. He loved Jongin and Jongin loved him.

 Jongin worked his ass off every day at the studio. Sehun had never seen anyone more passionate about anything than Jongin and his dance. Sehun would often stop by with supper on the nights he worked late. He did everything from performance choreography to general lessons. He didn't have a lot of people enrolled but enough to support them comfortably.

 He loved his job but due to the long hours he was exhausted a lot. Sehun's job was just part time so he took most of the household duties on himself. He wasn't complaining because honestly it wasn't hard. He didn't mind considering Jongin paid most of the bills so it was only fair. Since they'd moved in together his cooking skills had improved greatly. 

 Most of the time he'd get home from work (if he worked that day) and make a tired Jongin supper. He'd throw in a load of laundry and tidy up the kitchen after supper was done. On his days off he'd clean the apartment. The only thing Jongin had to do was clean up after his own messes (when he wasn't dead tired). It was a good system for them.

 Sehun hummed to himself as he pulled some leftover rice out of the fridge and threw it into the microwave before divvying up the chicken. He gave Jongin a couple more pieces than himself because honestly he didn't have Jongin's chicken fetish and after working at a chicken restaurant for two years there was only so much he could take. Once the microwave beeped he removed the rice, dispensing it among their plates. 

 "Let's eat," he grinned as he handed Jongin his plate. The wide smile gracing his face before Jongin began scarfing his food down was infectious and Sehun returned it, chewing his rice and chuckling quietly. 

 "Seriously though, I know I've said it before but I'll say it again: It was fate meeting you. I get a super hot and amazing boyfriend who  _also_ brings home free chicken? Thank you universe."

 "Shut up and eat your chicken." He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said it.

 They talked about their day while they ate, Jongin recapping how one of his students today finally learned all the steps to the routine they'd been working on. The pride was evident in his voice. It made Sehun smile. Jongin was cutest when he talked about dance. His eyes would light up and he'd talk a mile a minute about pirouettes and pliès. Sehun never grew bored of hearing Jongin talk about work because of it.

 Jongin had a habit of launching into stories about work for minutes straight before he'd blush, apologizing for monopolizing the conversation and asking Sehun about his day. No matter how many times Sehun reassured him hearing about Jongin's day was infinitely more interesting than talking about deep frying chicken, he would still be roped into doing it. 

 When they finished dinner Sehun grabbed their plates and rinsed then off before placing them into the sink. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist and pulled him to the living room. Watching TV after dinner was one of their 'traditions.' They cuddled up on the couch, Sehun sitting in the corner and opening his legs so Jongin could lay between them, head resting on Sehun's chest as they watched a reality program.

 Sehun wouldn't admit it but he actually hated this particular program. The only reason he pretended to like it was because Jongin found it so boring he'd end up closing his eyes and falling asleep in Sehun's lap. Sehun would mute the TV and watch Jongin sleep. Of course they slept in the same bed and Sehun could just watch him sleep there but there was something about Jongin curled up in his lap on he couch that made his heart flutter. 

 He'd never imagined he'd have a life of domestic bliss like this. Being gay made life noticeably harder in Korea. It wasn't illegal or anything but it wasn't really accepted either. He'd felt like a freak in high school and college. When he met Jongin that day suddenly he wasn't guilty anymore. It was worth the difficulty if he could just be closer to this perfect human specimen. 

 Jongin snored when he slept. Like everything else about him Sehun found it adorable. Jongin refused to believe it but that was another reason Sehun loved him. Every little imperfection was, to him, more reason to love Jongin. 

 He had half a mind to fall asleep with Jongin on the couch but knew that Jongin would be sore tomorrow and seeing as he had a dance class early it was best to wake him up. He shook him gently, murmuring softly in his ear that they had to go to bed. Jongin groaned, wrapping his arms around Sehun and closing his eyes again. Sehun basked in the moment before wrapping his arm under Jongin's legs, the other hooking beneath his arm as he carried him to the bedroom.

 Jongin must have had a particularly long day because be barely moved when Sehun lay him down on their bed. It warmed his heart to look down at that face, angelic in sleep. 

 Sehun gently undid the button of Jongin's jeans and pulled them off, tossing them next to the bed before undressing himself. He turned the light off and crawled into the bed, pulling Jongin to his chest. The older boy sighed quietly and snuggled closer, still asleep. Sehun pulled the covers over them, relishing in the heat they shared.

 He couldn't see Jongin's face but he knew there was a soft smile there. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep that smile on Jongin's face. He'd spend the rest of his life working to keep him happy. From the moment he'd fallen for Jongin he'd known he was in for life. He lived for that smile.

 He thought of the small velvet box hidden in his drawer, the simple silver bands nestled inside. There was time still for him to find the right moment. He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months.  
> It was supposed to be a fluff piece about someone bringing chicken home for Kai and then it turned into a proposal. Idk?


End file.
